Tsukaite Ketsueki
'Character First Name' Ketsueki 'Character Last Name' Tsukaite 'IMVU Username' DuuloWielg 'Nickname (optional)' None earned yet 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/19 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'9" 'Weight' 94lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' 'Personality' Ketsueki is a bright young man if a bit of a goof. He's willing to work hard on all he does and has trained his chakra control as far as he could so far. He has also developed a bit of a obsession with handseals and what they do. If he finds something that intrests him he won't leave it alone till he's figured out all aspects of how it works. Ketsueki is a orphan and as such hasn't developed a few of the personal skills needed to be really social. He doesn't often ask for help unless HE feels there is no way for HIM to figure it out on his own. He doesn't know when to quit and has a nasty tendancy to push himself and others around him past they're breaking point in mulitple ways. He's street savi however and quite able to take care of himself. Ketsueki also has a bit of a hero complex as he is willing to leap infront of an attack to protect someone who cannot protect themselves. That being said he knows when it's time for play and time to work. He almost seems to have a on off switch for his emotions as once he's in his 'Shinobi' mode he is the cold blooded killer he was trained to be. He dislikes most bloodlines as they seem like cheating in many ways. Though he has nothing agenst elemental bloodlines any other he dislikes boarderline hates. The Uchiha are one clan he can't stand as stealing another ninja's hard work makes them worse than leaches in his opinion. That being said he waits to get to know someone before he decides weather or not he likes them or can at least tolorate they're presance. His biggest goal in life is to learn to create Jutsu and become a ninjutsu master unlike any seen before. 'Behaviour' A general goofball he always is looking for a way to stir things up in social settings. When training he is calm and focused. He works hard for all he achieves Ketsueki strives just to be the best he can be. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' 'Advanced Nature' None 'Weapon of choice' None yet. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken :15 Senbon : Makibishi :20 Smoke Bomb : Paper Bomb : Any sword : Any other weaponry: Total:'45 'Jutsu List Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Water Style: Flying fish Jutsu http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Water_stlye:_Flying_fish_bullets#Jutsu_Rank Water Release: Syrup Capture Field Water Release: Water Bullet Technique 'Allies' Konoha, Hokage 'Enemies' None yet 'Background Information' Orphaned at a young age he worked hard to become the best he could be. He grew up on the streets learning all kinds of hustles and tricks to survive his street smarts as he sees it can only help his career. He has picked pockets and broken into houses. He learned long ago to favor speed over raw strength anyday as a theif. He joined the acadamy at the age of 7 and failed once before he graduated do to having botched the henge. However he's made up for that with his hard work and passed the next year. He's even worked on his own unique water technique though not much else is knowen about the technique. He learned also that without hardwork nothing seemed to be worth while. And if things came to easily it was easy to forget to keep working on certain skills. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hogake Heki Senju